


【DV】直到坠落的短短瞬间

by bladeedge



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Android, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeedge/pseuds/bladeedge
Summary: 杀死天使的那位但丁在二手商店发现了什么。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【DV】直到坠落的短短瞬间

**Author's Note:**

> 与【箱庭四季】同世界观，发生在前者之前  
> 大量参考《银翼杀手2049》及一点《底特律：成为人类》，其余为私设

但丁出门闲逛。雪下得挺大，商业街人并不多。他兜兜转转走进一处二手店铺，有人抬头看他，把价格牌朝他一转。  
“我要角落那个。”他说。  
“那得另谈价钱。”  
“行。”

他就这样买回黑骑士。店主和他商议好折扣，无保修无退货，之后一切问题由他自行承担，交易以现金结算。他哼着歌，像个在跳蚤市场淘金成功的买家，顶着路人目光走回家里。这是旧型号，市面上已经罕见。  
然后他去找五号。  
“我的天！”对方说，“别出心裁。这是新支线还是……？”  
“不是。”他说，“买来放地下室玩的。”

这时候四号还没有要开始故事线的打算，他时间富裕，自己在卧室修修补补，机体倒是和他杀死的那个一般残破，参数调整需要面板操作而非声控。他给骑士套自己的毛衣，体温设定得低些。吃过早餐他让他开机，说：“你好，Nelo。”  
黑骑士记忆里的攻击本能受人工智能法则约束。他在艰难的卡顿里掀翻家具，但丁用遥控结束战争，他征用地下室一整天没有出来。二号踢门要他静音。  
“抱歉！”他喊，“驯服需要一个过程。”

两天后黑骑士安静下来。他极沉默，保留部分维吉尔的习惯，看不懂书籍也会在桌边发呆。五号一定也录入那些封存的记忆，他们做爱时机体习惯颤抖与屈服。他很快重新学会跪下和分开自己，知道如何忍耐声音且取悦他的使用者。但丁听他压抑的模糊字句，回想那天血浆飞溅的温暖触感。“我打败了你的制造者。”他说，抚摸逐渐温柔的拟态皮肤，“我为自己赢得你。”  
所以黑骑士吻他的手背。他要他臣服，占有时吐露爱意而要求回答。“我爱你。”于是Nelo Angelo说，“我爱你，但丁。”  
他代他作出回答，替他在快感面前落泪哽咽。但丁很快发现面板控制的好处，动动手指就能得到意外效果，版本高低没有影响厂家铺设复杂的神经电路。蒙杜斯创造本体是是否也完成这些操作？如果他认出他，打破他，也许他也要像这般喘息。他猜想盔甲下覆盖的肢体苍白，少见阳光而容易红肿。他见过恶魔使用复制品。  
“记住你的誓言。”他低声说。

黑骑士在阳光明媚的天气被允许走出隔间。四号在客厅对面望他，看不出什么表情。他穿高领毛线衣，布料底下扣暗红皮革项圈。但丁使他吞咽略有困难，脖颈皮肤泛红留痕，含入时喉管受前端顶得微凸。曾有人使他短暂窒息重启，视窗黑暗只听见声音，于是在桌面躺下时并无反抗。但丁购置一只金色铃铛，声音响脆，经体液擦洗日渐明亮。他像一辆冰淇淋车从屋内开过，任何人都可以将他拦下享用，看他勉强呼吸又竭力保持铃铛平静的可爱模样。三号是唯一不认识他的，因此称他为驯鹿先生；此时他仍在住校而少归，没有多少机会认出对方模糊长得像谁，然而黑骑士记得他。  
“他现在穿得倒还正常。”他嘟哝一声。  
但丁放声大笑。

圣诞节的时候男人带回一束槲寄生。他在卧室门口站定，听他的小安卓学习自我取悦。之后他推门进来。叶束当晚挂在门框，黑骑士趴在地上射空体液，膝盖颤抖爬不出墙边。但丁制止他道歉，百十倍给予他所不能给予自身的，让他知道快乐可以成为一种折磨与疼痛，过载警告持续地响。他的敏感度开放到最大，细微触摸也可掀起高潮。“不要这样，”他气若游丝，“我又会坏的。”

事后但丁调查这个“又”字。他发掘到几份损毁文件，原物主买回机体是为找一个听话的生理安慰，违规调节参数造成多次系统混乱。他在重复中学习无声的肢体语言，明白如何展示讨好与屈服，顺从一切要求无论其内容几何。现在维吉尔的记忆覆在外壳里贴合紧密，这些机体记忆混进黑骑士脑瓜，模糊成天空中的眼睛与恶魔齿爪。这倒使他们重合在一起。

受害者在解救后成瘾，需要沾蜜糖的鞭笞治疗。他在果实下亲吻聊表安慰，触摸体液泡湿发皱的指腹与光滑指甲。“还有谁知道？”他问。  
“只有你。”  
“嗯，”他亲亲他的脸颊，“好孩子。”

他在昏暗灯光下挑选。玩具有糖果甜味，颜色鲜艳可爱，硅胶柔软附饱满颗粒。但丁另买下一只皮鞭，约半截手臂长，挥舞时空气撕裂发出“啪”的爆鸣。黑天使由绸带遮蔽双眼，细小鞭痕一路自腿根生长至脊背。男人让他自己舔湿震动棒，张嘴包裹前端做吞吐动作，唾液牵出几道丝线。他含进它，身体微微颤抖，撑起上身替人口交，性器摩擦裤腿而不得释放。他的主人用皮鞭拨弄它，不时落几下抽打在腿侧与胸前。掐紧乳尖的衣夹偶然碰落，他猛地抽搐，热液淌在地上。

“膝盖分开。”

震动棒被鞋尖踢进深处。吞不下的液体顺下颌滴落，但丁替他松一松项圈，握住顺势推他躺倒。舌尖仔细舔过器具压平的皱褶，他并拢膝盖，程序设定却受物理制止的冲动愈演愈烈。“我想射。”他恳求道。  
皮鞭打下另一只衣夹。黑骑士弓起脊背又不容拒绝地被展开，神经刺激越过100%使他记起敬语与其他规则。他说请，声音柔软可怜，他需要主人赐予他解脱。但丁挑开绳结，以吻封缄堵住剩余声音。“喊我的名字。”他说，“别忘记了，你没有试错机会。”

此后他们每日交合。喘息湿进墙纸内侧，天使逐渐服帖柔顺，腔壁吸吮性器记忆形状。他声音低沉，被抚摸时音调扭曲成粘腻的甜味，填满则欣喜得颤抖。但丁恍惚间以为自己才是那个性瘾患者，在客厅里也幻听见抽搐带出的水声与呻吟。做爱令机体发热，冷却液需求大幅提升。二号和四号偶尔加入，喂他同时吃下两人且留一只手动作，声卡都要过载。  
但丁吻他汗湿滚烫的脸。他终于亵渎圣徒，却与其越来越远，连替代品也洗刷得洁白；黑骑士确实是无辜的。他抓紧他的手腕，意识到自己其实只握住一捧灰，另一条项链永远无法捂热，受害者听不见忏悔之音。  
他熄灭自己的救赎，撕碎了喂饱小宠物。

深冬清晨他醒来。床边空荡荡，Nelo Angelo站在窗前赏雪，穿一件套头白色线衣和熟悉的靛青外套。他真以为奇迹出现，喉咙哽住无从言语最终意识到对方呼吸时没有雾气。他发起冷来，想眼前站着是死人。  
“维吉尔。”他喊。  
黑骑士回头看他。他按亮面板，将所有数据拨到极限。

他蜷缩在一起。但丁发愣地盯着他，着迷地欣赏衣物下摆如何在体液濡湿的状态下堆叠。数分钟内他就经历十位数高潮，呼吸却没有气体交换。男人察觉他其实不需要亲自动手，因为机械可感受的快感本就是一串零与一的计算结果，所有虚拟欢愉不过放电动作。他用控制使他以为自己被填满舔舐，只要指令得当一切幻觉皆可成真，黑骑士陷入蜜糖，眼里亮起爱欲的粉红色。但丁，他喊，快乐地呼唤他的主人、他的父亲、他的支配独独没有恋人，称呼不过是奴隶谄媚的讨饶。他在虚假的抚慰里落泪，但丁也终于看清自己爱的不过是自身爱的映射，抓住的光是塑料亮纸。他为自己发笑，蹲下握住对方的手：他被快感烧坏了。  
黑骑士吮他的手指。他们接一次吻，但丁将头抵在他肩膀，刺破腹腔拽出一只核芯。仿生体没有血，机油润滑液喷溅满地，他注视机器咽下哀鸣，替他合上双眼。  
“我爱你。”他说。  
直到躯壳冰凉，但丁回到一切伊始。


End file.
